Waktu untuk Mengenang
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Kunjungannya ke Gedung Lama Kunugigaoka /set after 7 years/Care for a Review?


Waktu untuk Mengenang

Sum: Kunjungannya ke Gedung Lama Kunugigaoka /set after 7 years

X

Ansakyou Belongs to Masui Yuusei

Warning: Typo, Alur Kecepetan, SPOILER, Possible OOC, nggak mengharukan.

X

Tangan Nagisa bergetar menggenggam pisaunya, semuanya telah memegang tentakel guru mereka, isak tangis mulai terdengar, air mata sudah diujung mata.

"Baik, bapak mulai absennya ya, Karma-kun,"

"Hadir..,"

"Isogai-kun?"

"Hadir,"

"Okajima-kun?"

"Hadir,"

"Okano-chan?"

"Hadir,"

"Okuda-chan?"

"Hadir!"

"Kayano-chan?"

"Hadir...,"

"Kanzaki-chan?"

"Hadir..,"

"Kimura-kun?"

"Hadir..,"

"Kurahashi-chan,"

"Hadir!"

"Nagisa-kun,"

"Hadir,"

"Sugino-kun,"

"Hadir,"

"Sugaya-kun,"

"Hadir,"

"Takebayashi-kun,"

"Hadir,"

"Chiba-kun,"

"Hadir,"

"Terasaka-kun,"

"Disini,"

"Nakamura-chan,"

"Yo,"

"Kirara-chan,"

"Hadir,"

"Hayami-chan,"

"Hadir,"

"Hara-chan,"

"Hadir,"

"Fuwa-chan,"

"Hadir!"

"Maehara-kun,"

"Hm-hm,"

"Mimura-kun,"

"Hadir,"

"Muramatsu-kun,"

"Disini,"

"Yada-chan,"

"Hadir!"

"Yoshida-kun,"

"Hadir..,"

"Ritsu-kun,"

"Hadir...,"

"Itona-kun,"

"Hadir,"

 _Wahai para pembunuh mudaku..._

 _Sekarang ini kalian sedang merenggut nyawa seorang makhluk hidup..._

 _Kalian pasti akan lebih mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah nyawa lebih dari apapun..._

 _Karena kalian sudah belajar..._

 _Merasa tertekan..._

 _Bahkan Pernah memikirkannya..._

 _Harga dari nyawaku ini diberikan kepada kalian semua.._

 _Karena aku yang telah mendidik kalian..._

 _Jadinya kalian juga mengajariku.._

 _Jadi.._

 _Aku berharap kalian..._

 _Sekarang bisa mendapatkan pengalaman membunuh yang terbaik..._

 _Kalau ini bisa menjadi pengalaman yang berharga buat kalian ber-28_

 _Aku harap kalian bahagia..._

"Ini benar-benar...," semua menoleh ketika guru mereka berbicara, pegangan pada tentakelnya menguat "...merupakan satu tahun yang paling berharga...," ucapnya lagi, semua menahan tangisnya, kemudian guru itu melanjutkan..

"Aku sangat bahagia, bisa dibunuh oleh kalian semua," ucapnya lagi.

Tangan Nagisa bergetar, semuanya begitu, mereka mengingat kembali memori-memori yang telah mereka lewati bersama guru mereka itu, ragu-ragu... namun bagaimanapun juga, sekarang ini, mereka harus membunuh meskipun tak mau.

 _Bidik jantungnya,_

"Ugh...,"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Sebelum Nagisa sempat menancapkan pisaunya ke dada gurunya itu, tentakelnya menyentuh para muridnya, senyumnya tidak pernah berubah, raut mukanya selalu tenang seperti biasa "Tidak boleh membunuh seseorang dengan emosi seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Tenang sedikit, senyumlah," ucap guru itu.

Semua memori terlintas di benak Nagisa, saat dia dan Karma diajak ke bioskop, festival musim gugur, saat ia ditampar olehnya untuk pertama kali, saat ia pertama kali melancarkan strategi membunuhnya bersama Terasaka... ketika kepalanya dielus olehnya dan...

 _Ketika semua bersama dengannya..._

Nagisa menghela nafas panjang, air matanya sudah menetes di pipinya, tetapi ia tersenyum, ia beranikan diri menatap gurunya "Selamat Tinggal, Koro-sensei," ucapnya.

"Iya, Selamat Tinggal,"

 _Pada Akhirnya, kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan tak dapat keluar.._

Ketika Nagisa menancapkan pisaunya, terdengar kalimat dari guru mereka...

 _"_ _Selamat, Kalian Lulus,"_

Dan Koro-sensei menghilang, menjadi sejuta cahaya yang lembut, hangat, semua tentakelnya menghilang dari genggaman mereka, mereka berusaha tetap berpegangan.. terus..

"U-Ugh..,"

"K-Kh...,"

Tangis mereka pecah, memenuhi keheningan malam itu, tak ada yang dapat menahannya, bahkan jika itu seorang Karma Akabane, dia menangis—semuanya menangis, malam itu tak ada yang bisa melupakan, malam itu semuanya mengingat, malam itu semuanya merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan, malam itu mereka kehilangan sosok yang sangat mereka sayangi.

0o0o0

Nagisa kembali menatap gedung lama Kunugigaoka, sudah 7 tahun sejak terakhir kali ia kesini, iris birunya menampakkan rasa rindu yang tak kentara, melihat gedung itu saja sudah membuat hatinya tercabik mengenang masa lalu, perasaan ingin kembali itu selalu datang setiap ia mengingat kejadian di kala itu, pisau karet di tangannya, diarahkan ke jantung guru mereka tersayang, air mata yang menetes kala itu, raungan, jeritan, dan senyum hangat gurita kuning itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu mulai memasuki kelasnya, bau kayu lapuk memenuhi indra penciumnya, ada sedikit aroma hujan tadi pagi, kelas yang selalu diisi ia liat kini kosong tanpa ada tanda kehidupan sekalipun, coretan di papan tulis masih belum menghilang juga,

Tulisan 'Terima Kasih, Guruku' itu selalu menjadi momentum kembalinya mereka,

Ada tanda tangan mereka disana, beberapa sudah menghilang, Nagisa menyentuh tanda tangannya, disampingnya ada gambar yang dibuat Sousuke, mirip sekali dengan dia yang dulu, ah, sekarang dia sudah tak diikat lagi.

Satu per satu kenangan memenuhi ingatannya, kembali lagi saat pertama kali guru itu datang, mereka yang lemah, mereka yang tidak pernah tau apa arti berjuang, mereka yang tidak pernah memiliki hasrat menyerang balik, mereka yang tidak pernah mau berharap, itu semua sirna ketika guru itu mulai datang, semua mulai memercayai adanya keajaiban di kelas itu;

Ingatan luar biasa ketika mereka mengalahkan putra kepala sekolah dan teman-temannya, saat pertama kali mereka merencanakan strategi pembunuhan yang benar-benar tak terpikir sebelumnya, festival musim panas, hingga ketika mereka membunuhnya,

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tanpa sadar ia menulis semua itu di papan tulis, tepat dibawah tanda tangan anak-anak lainnya,

"Gawat, harus kuhapus," kata Nagisa sebelum mencari penghapus, namun nihil hasilnya, Nagisa tidak menemukan benda itu, ia menghela nafas, ia tidak mau mengotori tangannya, tetapi apa boleh buat, sebelum itu ia ingin melihat-lihat meja kelas dulu,

Di kolong meja ada beberapa hal tertinggal;

Itona meninggalkan peralatan mekanisnya, dan juga mobil mainan pertamanya,

Sousuke meninggalkan gambarannya disana,

Manami meninggalkan ramuan kecil; yang berbentuk peluru,

Akari meninggalkan buku pudingnya,

Karma meninggalkan setumpuk kertas nilai disana,

Fuwa meninggalkan komiknya,

Rio meninggalkan beberapa baju cosplay,

Okajima meninggalkan setumpuk majalah dewasa,

Terasaka meninggalkan mainan jahilnya,

Mimura meninggalkan beberapa kertas film yang sudah usang,

Sugino meninggalkan bola baseball penuh pelurunya,

Ia sendiri meninggalkan pisau karet dan pistol mereka,

Ah, betapa ia merindukan semuanya, mereka masih berkomunikasi, bahkan beberapa sering datang kesini, mungkin diantara mereka, dia, Akari, Karma, Takebayashi, Manami dan Sousukelah yang paling jarang datang kesini, Rio, begitu menyelesaikan kuliahnya langsung datang ke Jepang dan setiap minggu datang untuk membersihkan kelas ini,

Fuwa selalu datang kesini untuk referensi gambarannya, bersama Mimura untuk menyertakan latar gambarnya, Itona sesekali kesini, bersama Terasaka, Muramatsu dan Yoshida, Kirara kalau sedang luang datang, Hara biasanya membantu di bagian konsumsi, Rinka dan Chiba sudah pasti datang, mereka mengurusi pelajaran olahraga, tetapi Rinka juga mengajar pelajaran lain,

Semuanya kini berubah—bukan, sifat mereka tak berubah, yang berubah jarak mereka, kini jaraknya tak lagi sama, tetapi, meski terpisah semuanya masih merasakan kehadiran seseorang..

Semilir angin memasuki ruangan, cukup keras, hingga membuat Nagisa kaget, lelaki bersurai biru itu menoleh, kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak bisa ia percayai.

Papan tulisnya.

Awalnya disana hanya ada tulisan 'Terima Kasih, Guruku' serta tanda tangan para murid beserta gambar dibawahnya, juga coret-coretan Nagisa yang tadi, namun sekarang sesuatu menariknya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju papan tulis itu, kemudian memegang tulisannya.

"...Koro-sensei..,"

Ia menteskan air mata, apa ini? Pesan dari alam sana? Nagisa hanya tersenyum, tetapi airmatanya turun.

Handphonenya berbunyi ketika Nagisa sedang terisak, ia buru-buru mengangkatnya, melihat nama Akari tertera disana, duh, lupa, ada reunian hari ini, di gedung Kunugigaoka, penyelenggaranya Gakushuu, si kepala sekolah.

 _"_ _Halo Nagisa? Kau dimana?"_

"M-Maaf! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Setelah mematikan telepon itu ia sekali lagi menatap tulisan di papan tulis, tidak lupa memotretnya untuk diperlihatkan kepada teman-temannya, selangkah demi selangkah, ia pergi keluar ruang kelas, tidak lupa menutupnya.

Senyumnya tidak memudar begitu ia sampai digedung Kunugigaoka, semua sudah berkumpul disana, bahkan Karma, Takebayashi dan Manami yang terkenal dengan kesibukannya; Karma sebagai birokrat, sementara Manami dan Takebayashi yang menjadi ilmuwan.

"Semua! Maaf menunggu!"

"Aa, Nagisa, kau telat! Coba datangnya tadi! Pasti kamu liat Tomohito ngelamar Yukiko deh!" kata Akari, Nagisa mengerjap "Aahaha, maaf," kata Nagisa lagi, rupanya ia melewatkan banyak hal, seseorang datang mengacak rambutnya, seperti biasa, Karma.

"Hee, tidak biasanya kau telat.. kemana dulu hayo?" tanya Karma.

"Enggak kemana-mana,"jawab Nagisa, Karma tertawa tak percaya.

Setelah semua berkumpul, mereka masuk ke gedung utama itu, kali ini bukan untuk diejek tetapi untuk dimintai pendapat oleh Gakushuu, semuanya nyengir ketika dengar Gakushuu ngomong begitu, mereka juga berpikir, kesempatan yang bagus untuk berkumpul;

 _Terima Kasih, Korosensei_

Meninggalkan kelas E sendirian, tulisan itu bertambah lagi, dua sosok menulis sambil cekikikan, entah siapa, keduanya tembus pandang; dua sosok itu tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

 _[Terima Kasih untuk 3 tahun yang berharga murid-muridku, semoga kini kalian dapat menyongsong esok yang lebih baik, aku selalu memperhatikan kalian]_

 ***FIN***


End file.
